Clamshell and convertible systems, such as 2-in-1 computing systems, require a hinge system to attach the lid and base assemblies. As the industry moves towards thinner and lighter computing systems, conventional techniques for attaching hinges is becoming a limiting factor of the system, particularly the lid's height.
Hinge systems in conventional computing systems include a torque engine, hinge pin, and hinge wings that are stamped metal which fit into a chassis and fixed with pins and screws. Most notably, conventional computing systems include screw bosses, brackets, and screws which add to the overall height and cost of computing systems.
As such, there exists a need to eliminate some of the assembly parts to save cost and reduce the height while still maintaining the hinge system's core functionality. The present disclosure addresses this need.